Not Everything Is What It Seems
by Jordan R. Was Here
Summary: Two ninjas from Team 7 have a special moment together... or do they? Rated K because it is ok for all audiences.


Not Everything is What It Seems

By: Jordan R. Was Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

(But soon! Laughs Evilly)

Summary: Based off a special .gif file I found on photobucket, this short story is about a special moment between two ninjas from Team 7… or is it?

* * *

Not Everything is What It Seems

* * *

Sakura is walking alone down a desolate street. She stops in her spot when she senses somebody near by. She doesn't immediately react, but turns her head slightly. It's Sasuke.

"Umm…" Sasuke said swallowing a gulp of air, "Sakura?"

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura said, "It's you." It was strange that Sasuke would approach Sakura since she would always approach him and what not.

"Saukra…" Sasuke said taking a in another deep breath, "I want you to know something important. It's the true feelings about what I think of you."

There was some sweat that began to form around Sakura's forehead. This was definitely going somewhere. He then began to move in closer to her. He clamped his hand onto her shoulders. She blinked a few times and gave Sasuke a strange look.

"The truth is…" he said moving his face closer to hers. Her heart beat began to beat faster and faster. Warmth from all over her body increased and sweat began to drip down her face.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said getting nervously "Is this what I think it is, Sasuke? Are you about to…"

"I love you…" Sasuke said pressing his lips against hers.

There was silence. As Sasuke kissed, his eyes closed while Sakura's grew wider and wider. This isn't what she exactly planned at all for what would happen for today.

A blush came across both of their faces. Sakura grew more nervous and decided enough was enough. There was a big poof and smoke enough Sakura making Sasuke realize his grip and take a few steps backwards.

Now standing in Sakura's spot, was Naruto who had the most horrified look that human could ever make on their face. He was freaking out a lot and began to wipe his tongue and lips with arms and shirt. This definitely wasn't his plan for today.

Naruto then began to make coughing noises and then he began to cough out, "Sasuke you jerk! Why the heck did you just do that? Why the heck you just kiss me?"

Sasuke was a bit shocked in the discovery himself mind you. Naruto began to make more gagging noises and cough more as well. Then he turned around quickly in the other direction and began to run away. "I gotta get some mouthwash now!" he yelled back.

As he ran away, he thought to himself, "Darn it! I thought I could get some information on Sakura from her friends or what not while disguised as her! Why did it have to take a turn for the worse? That's the last time I ever do this again!"

Back with Sasuke, he continued to watch Naruto run out of sight for a while. Once he was completely gone, the shock look on Sasuke's face disappeared and was replaced by a smile. "_Perfect_," he thought, "_Just like I planned._"

There was another 'poof' that this time surrounded Sasuke. When the smoke settled, in his place now was Hinata who was blushing and smiling. "_I finally did it!_" she thought, "_Using the Byakugan, I saw Naruto in disguise and decided it was the perfect time!_"

"Hinata?" said the real Sasuke who was now right behind her, "Why were imitating me?"

Hinata jumped back in shocked and quickly said, "No reason! Bye!" She then took off in a big rush.

Sasuke gave her a weird look and said to himself, "What a strange girl she is. What's her problem?"

* * *

Author Notice: I found this story to be a nice change of pace from all my other action stories. I thought it would be a good short story for all fans of the series.

To those who have read my other Naruto story, The Photograph, this story isn't related to it at all. It's not a prequel or a sequel. Just a sweet story that I hoped you all enjoyed.

Until next time, this was Jordan R. Was Here signing off!

P.S.

Peace out and rock on forever everybody and everyone!


End file.
